kavrafandomcom-20200214-history
Noobetta
Noobetta is the daughter of Red Dress Girl and Noob. She is the female protagonist of BACON'S ADVENTURE. Thinking she is Red Dress Girl herself, The Wild Witch held a grudge against her, which led to her ultimately killing Noobetta. However, upon Eliza's escape from Bacon's Staff, she was revived by the necklace Eliza powered. Appearance Noobetta is almost identical to her mother, the only difference is that she lacks her mother's sense of fashion and instead wears her father's former fashion style. She has ginger hair that's tied into a bun, with a large fringe covering most of her left eye. She has peach colored skin, and wears a black jacket, a blue motorcycle t-shirt, dark green denim pants and a pair of black and white sneakers. Story Noobetta is first seen opening the door for Bacon, while Bacon mistakes her for Red Dress Girl. She then lets Bacon inside and sits at the table with Bacon and her family, excited for her first adventure for Bacon. She is then seen outside her house, departing the family and household. Noobetta is then seen walking with Bacon on their way to The Wild Witch's house to try and fix Bacon's Staff while discussing how Bacon first met her mother. When Bacon was done explaining to Noobetta, they continued their quest and eventually found The Wild Witch's house and broke in while Noobetta steals a purple potion. The Wild Witch soon returns back home, catching Bacon and Noobetta in the act. She minimizes Bacon and Noobetta and traps them in a bird cage. The Wild Witch soon frees the two, threatening to do something bad to them with the potion she had brewed. Noobetta quickly screams at Bacon to use his staff. Bacon soon uses the staff's telekinesis to throw the witch across the house and soon pin her to a wall. Noobetta soon forces the witch to negotiate with them, and sets her down after she agrees. The witch soon tells them they should use the Immortality Necklace, which then enrages Noobetta since The Wild Witch keeps mistaking her for the Red Dress Girl. The Wild Witch soon traps the two in their house while Noobetta throws the purple potion she stole at the witch, which in turn turns the witch's body purple and her eyes and mouth green, which freezes her. The two soon break the hardened door and escape from the house. Relationships Bacon Noobetta and Bacon seem to have a good relationship, she and Bacon, traveling to rob the Wild Witch. Red Dress Girl Noobetta is Red Dress Girl's Daughter, so they have a family like relationship with each other. Noob Noobetta is Noob's Daughter, so they have a family like relationship with each other The Wild Witch Noobetta and the Witch seem to be in a bad relationship, after all Red Dress Girl told them to rob the Witch's place later, the Witch came home and made an attempt to kill them using her magical potions, she then imprisoned Noobetta & Bacon, in her bat cage. Appearances Episodes * BACON'S ADVENTURE - Part 1 (first appearance) * BACON'S ADVENTURE - Part 2 * BACON'S ADVENTURE - Part 3 * BACON'S ADVENTURE - Part 4 (death) *BACON’S ADVENTURE - Part 5 (resurrected) *BACON'S ADVENTURE - Part 6 *BACON'S ADVENTURE - Part 7 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Characters Category:BACON'S ADVENTURE